


Come Back...

by Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants



Series: Fight with Fear [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Au Modern sorta, F/F, F/M, M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, idk - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants/pseuds/Eren_Mc_Swaggy_Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of  the Fight With Fear series. So yeah let's get right into it. A brief summary: It's basically five years into the future and Eren has grown much more. He's still insecure about himself but he's gained a little confidence along the way but he is gaining more with each passing day. He still has his nightmares and they are becoming more frequent which is worrying him but he learns to distract himself in other ways. Although he can't help but feel something is missing from his life...<br/>Then things get even crazier when a new gang seems to be hunting Eren down and trying to make his life become as miserable as possible; the group even goes after Eren's loved ones. The cherry on top of this all is that Jean is a cop now, he became one specifically to find Eren. How will this kid manage with all this, like yeesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, let's do this *game faces on* lets pray I'm good at updating this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Bye~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just seeing Eren and there's already a bit of smut. Not very detailed smut either. I can't write smut, awk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um I have nothing to say except for that I hope this part will be as successful as part one! Hope you enjoyed! Bye~

_Run._

_Run faster._

_HURRY BEFORE IT GETS YOU--_

_...Red... What a disgusting colour..._

***

"MOBLIT!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed. I looked around frantically until I realized the gruesome scene was all in my head. This has been the sixth time this week having the dreams... They're becoming more regular.

I suppose I should be used to them now, though, considering I've had them for a quite a few years. That's right, I'm 22 years old now, five years have past since I left my friends and boyfriend to live in... the sewer. Yep, I'm still in the sewer. It actually isn't as bad as one might think, if you get used to the smell that is.

My ears perked up when I heard someone running to my room. I knew who it was instantly since he was the only one capable of making such an annoying thumping sound as his shoes hit the floor.

I started taking off my shirt before Reiner burst in, partly due to the fact that I was a sweating mess and another because I knew Reiner appreciated my body.

Just as I predicted the blonde man ran into my room, without knocking not to mention, looking worriedly at me. However the worry was washed away once he saw me in a stable condition, then his greedy eyes looked over my shirtless torso.

"I just came to see if my cute, little boss was alright but apparently you're better than alright." I smirked at his words, leaning back on my hands to give him a better angle of me.

Oh yeah, somehow I became the trios leader? They basically worship me and although I'm not a very good leader, they refuse to let me follow them. I think they wanted to give me some sort of redemption for myself after all the shit that went down in my life. Because of that I've been going on little missions and thefts with my gang, and it's fun. It has gotten my mind off of all the negative things and made me into a decently happy person. I have the trio to thank for this.

"Are you going to stare all day or are you going to come over here and snuggle?" I raised my eyebrow as I asked this, scooting over on my bed as an invitation for Reiner to join me.

"I'm fucking coming over, obviously." Reiner quickly said as he rushed over to my side and onto the bed. I laughed as he climbed on top of me and pinned me down to the bed.

Honestly, I had previously thought that I would never think of this man as someone I would be romantically interested in. Of course I was proven wrong. All three of them made me happy and I loved all of them, from the happiness they gave me to the scoldings I get from Annie, I love all of it. They're all too good for me but then again, they say the exact same thing about me. That makes me even happier, knowing we can all see each other in the same way.

"Damn..." Reiner whispered as he took both my hands in his and locked our fingers together. "You're beautiful." He mumbled and leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back as soon as our lips made contact. It was sweet and felt nice but... There's always been something missing, even when I kissed Annie or Bert there was always a spark that was never there. The last time I remember feeling said spark was when... Jean and I kissed... Yeah, but that's not going to happen, I haven't seen him for five years.

Reiner suddenly pulled away from the kiss and frowned as he looking down at me.

"...What?" I asked.

"...You just seem a little...distracted. And by a little a mean a lot."

"I assure you I'm not, now kiss me again."

"Eren, look you don't have to force yourself--"

"Kiss me." I demanded. "You're supposed to obey me, now do it." I know that may sound harsh but honestly, Reiner loves my confident side and I'll gladly show it off to him.

I got a quick smirk in response before his lips were latched back onto mine and before long I needed something more than kissing.

"Hah... Are you hard from a kiss?" Reiner teased me and I frowned, blush staining my cheeks. I flicked his forehead in retaliation and bucked my hips into his.

"Hey, look who's also hard, hm?" I teased, rolling our hips together to make a delicious friction. I allowed myself a triumphant smirk when he groaned softly and pushed his hips down into mine.

Our hips slotted together perfectly as we grounded against each other, but soon Reiner got restless.

"Fuck... These stupid pants are in the way..." He growled and sat up to pull my pants and boxers down at the same time. I groaned at the feeling of the tight pants being removed, I looked up at Reiner and laughed softly.

"A little impatient tonight, aren't we?" I teased, showing him my smile. I knew how weak I made Reiner, he had told me my smile made him crumble inside and I knew that was the truth. Whenever I smiled at him he would instantly suck in a sharp breath and stare at me as long as he could, savouring each second my lips were upturned. This time was no different.

He inhaled sharply and took my cheeks into his hands as he looked down at me.

"...You're beautiful..." He breathed out as he continued to admire. I couldn't help but smile even more at his words as I felt my heart flutter.

This is how happiness must feel... So why does it seem as though something is lacking?


	2. Watching...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run, run, run. Bump. Oof!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally jumping right into the action. Hope you enoyed! Bye~

Today is the day. Every three months I go out to spy on the people I care about... Okay wow that sounds super creepy but I assure you all, it isn't. I just like to make sure that they're all healthy and are relatively happy for the most part. I'm not talking about Reiner or the rest of the trio, I'm talking about Levi, Mikasa and Armin. Jean would be apart of this list if I knew where he was. After I left it seemed like he just... Disappeared.

Well, it's not like it's any of my concern anyway. But like I have said I go out every three months just to check up on them... And today happens to be the day.

It's not very hard to track my friends down as none of them have moved away from this area. I think that's because they believe I'll still come back one day... although I never will.

I get dressed into my black skinny jeans and an old band tank top, pulling on some black combat boots and black toque as an after thought. I know I look decent enough so I start making my way out of the sewers. 

The first year I had been gone my friends had come to the sewers entrance every day to search for me. It broke my heart, hearing their calling of my name echoing down the long hallways. They sounded so broken and hurt, it just tore at my very being, making myself want to be found. Annie had helped me suppress this urge though by moving our setup farther down into the labyrinth until we could no longer hear the echoes. I don't know what I would do without Annie. 

I climbed up the ladder with ease and pulled the heavy metal grate off the hatch. I stepped out into the same dark alley I've grown accustomed to over the past few years and sealed the entrance back up. I made my way down to the city, I've had more luck finding my friends down there; it was also good camouflage as I was able to blend into the crowd quite easily. 

I walked through the once fairly empty streets, though as more buildings had been built the population had risen to a great extent. Now the street was filled with people of all different cultures and races which was pretty cool but... It was crowded. Overly crowded that it's basically impossible to find anyone, that makes my job harder but at least it means I won't be spotted. 

I walked around for about an hour, checking all the small shops I knew my friends liked. I checked the small cafe next to the cleaning supply shop for Levi, the gym for Mikasa and the cute bookstore for Armin. I couldn't find any of them and I frowned. Usually I could at least glimpse one of those three by now but it seems as though my luck over the years has decreased even more.

Oh shit, wait, Armin is probably at the bakery... It's where Marco used to work.

I found myself running the whole seven blocks to the bakery and breathed out a sigh of relief once I reached it.

I didn't go inside but I could see the entire interior of the shop just by looking through the windows of the building. I could see Armin sitting at a table drinking some coffee, he always liked it black I remember. 

I smiled to myself, looking at my childhood friend who had changed so much. He no longer had a cute and dorky look, more like a sexy nerd if that makes sense? He still had his cute little coconut hairstyle but his eyes had grown sharper and his jaw had hardened slightly, giving him a model look. He still possessed his cute button nose, slim figure but his presence just reeked of intelligence and power.

Armin seemed pretty content sitting there, sipping coffee and reading his book that I didn't want to look away but I knew I'd have to eventually. 

I was about to walk away when something, rather some one, caught my eye. In the lineup in the bakery was a man who just didn't seem to fit in with all the people around him. Call me crazy but you pick up some weird senses when you're in a gang and I knew for a fact this guy was trouble. I watched him for a bit as I walked inside the bakery and quickly took a seat that was a fair distance away from Armin. I sat down and I watched the guy for a while longer. 

He was about thirty years old, had dark hair, a beard, wearing a suit, pretty much average but he was still rubbing me the wrong way. I quickly caught on to him sneaking glances at Armin and my stomach churned. Was he a pervert? Why does he keep looking at Armin? I flinched slightly when I heard the sound of a seat scraping them floor and looked over at Armin to see him removing himself from his table and leaving the bakery.

When the same guy who was taking glances at Armin also the left the bakery in the same direction as my friend I ran out of there faster than you could ever imagine.

I don't know who this guy is but to hell with him if he thinks he'll lay so much as a finger on my friend. 

I could still see the man as I ran after him and I could see Armin's small figure a few streets down. The man was picking up his pace towards Armin but I managed to keep up a short distance between us. I saw Armin look behind him and his eyes widened a fraction, I was sure he hadn't seen me so I assume he saw the man who was now running in pursuit and I broke out into a sprint. Armin was now also running and then he suddenly turned a sharp corner right into an alley way. 

I heard the shady man, only a few feet in front of me now, let out a curse as he also turned the corner. I followed closely behind and I knew he couldn't hear me, he was too caught up in his own target.

I looked around and saw another opening farther into the narrow alley, an inconspicuous place the other man completely ignored. 

I ran for it a squeezed through and ran to the other side. I turned a corner and--

"Oof!" I breathed out as someone's all ran into me and we both fell to the ground. I saw the blonde bob and knew there was no turning back now. 

I grabbed Armin's hand and ran with him back through the tiny opening, pulling him closer to me as we finally got out of the dreaded alley way and ran back into the crowd. All this time I was ignoring his small "Eren?"'s and other questions as I wrapped my arm firmly around his waist and lead him to an abandoned building that was fairly secluded from the population. I made Armin go in first and I came in after him. 

I barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief when Armin grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall.

Has he been... Working out?

After all this time I finally made eye contact with my friend and I had to look away when I saw his eyes.

They were filled with tears, his eyes showing a hundred emotions at once, ranging from anger to relief to sorrow.

"What the fuck Eren..." He whispered softly, his hand still on my shoulder to keep me against the wall. "Do you know how long I've-- no, _we_ have been looking for you?!"

I knew he was going to be mad but I didn't have time to prepare myself for this. I could only stare at Armin in shock.

"...I-I wouldn't have been found either if I didn't have to step in..." I mumbled, knowing Armin had heard me when his eyes grew wide and he got angrier.

"The hell kind of response is that?!" He yelled and he push me away from him, causing me to hit the wall. I slid down to a sitting position and allowed him to do whatever he wanted to me.

"Do you have any idea how worried everyone was?! To the extent we searched for you?! You obviously don't considering you're still hiding out! So tell me, why is it okay for you to come find me but not vice versa? Huh? HUH?!"

"Shh..." I said softly, holding a finger to my lips. "I don't know if this place is safe so do you mind not giving out our position to the whole world?" I knew I sounded annoyed and I am.

"..." Armin's eyes started to twitch and I knew I was dead in that moment.

He leaned down and slapped me hard across my face and, yeah, I knew I deserved that one. I also knew that Armin wouldn't forgive himself later for doing such a thing so I looked up at him and smiled slightly. No use lying to him.

"...I left for all of you, y'know? I had to leave until I had control over my dreams... I mean, what would I have done if I hurt any of you... Well, another one..." Marco may not have been around me that much but I knew he was very close to Armin and Mikasa. They were all in the same classes and Marco had helped Mikasa out a lot when she was going through rough times. I tried my best to help her but I'm obviously shit at that.

"Don't bring Marco into this. I... I don't blame you for his death... I know it was a shitty outcome but honestly... I don't... I could never blame you... I love you too much, Eren."

Fuck. This stupid kid can't just say something like that out of the blue and just get away with it? That's not fair...

"...For gosh sakes, Arm... You don't play fair in arguments." I groaned and wrapped my arms around Armin's neck, pulling him down into a deep hug that was long overdue.

I felt his arms embrace me back as I rested my face in the crook of his neck, sighing softly. 

"Fuck... It's so good to properly see you..." I grumbled and held him tighter when he chuckled.

"It's good to see you at all." He spoke soft words and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sure Levi and Mikasa would want to see you too."

That left an ache in my heart.

"...I can't." I said as I pulled away from Armin. 

"...Why not?" The blonde looked confused and hurt all over again.

"B-because... This was a special occasion, I didn't plan on being found out... I just... Wanted to make sure you were okay..."

"I... See..."

"Armin, I know that isn't what you want to hear but please, do not tell Levi and Mikasa about this meeting, pretend none of this ever happened." I pleaded desperately. 

I already knew Armin would not agree to such a thing, so when he spoke his next words I was in absolute shock.

"...I won't tell them... On one condition."

"...Bastard..." I mumbled and sighed. "Fine, what is it?"

"I want you to give me a valid reason why I shouldn't tell them and why there was a man after me today."

Armin proceeded to cross his arms and in that moment, I knew I was literally fucked. Dammit Armin, why do you have to be so persistent?!


	3. To Be Known...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um idk what this is even about tbh just people grieving over Eren? Oh yeah, Jean's back :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my wisdom teeth out. It was scary. But it's all good. Right, I'll stop talking. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Bye~

"I'm waiting." Armin said, his voice soft and patient.

"...I don't know why that man was after you." I said after a few moments hesitation. "I don't know what he wanted with you or what he was planning to do, I just knew I had to get you away from him." I answered his latter question honestly.

"...Alright... But what about Mikasa and Levi? Why don't you want them to know I saw you?"

I bit my bottom lip softly as I looked down at my thumbs.

"...I... I don't want to get their hopes up? I don't want them to know I met with you and start to have expectations that I'm coming back? That is... Of course... If they even still care for me that much--"

"Of course they do, you imbecile." Armin cut me off sharply. I looked up to see him glaring at me and I internally flinched.

The blonde took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds before returning his gaze to me, eyes much softer this time.

"You idiot, do you honestly think Mikasa and Levi could forget about you? You're their brother, they love you... Even now."

I smiled at those words. They meant a lot to me, knowing that my siblings still cared for me after all of this time. I know I still cared for them, possibly even more than before.

"...At least say hi to them, they're so worried about you." Armin barely whispered it but I could hear him loud and clear.

"No, Armin, I really can't... If you want you can tell them I love them but I won't meet up with them." I couldn't see them again, I wouldn't be able to look at them without wanting to go back to them.

"Are you trying to cut all ties with us?! We're heart broken without you Eren!" Armin was angrier than before now, clenching his fists. "Those two feel like they drove you away from them! Do you want them thinking like that?! Do you really like seeing them go crazy without you--"

I got up and put my hand over Armin's mouth before he could continue. I didn't think I could hear anymore without giving in.

I know they were probably missing me a great deal, but I, as well was missing them. I just couldn't risk it, I feel as though I were lucky not to have dreams about any of them up till now. Why risk it when everything has been working out so far? 

"...Tell them I love them." I repeated softly as I kissed Armin's forehead before running out of the house.

I heard Armin calling my name as he ran after me but I knew I would lose him easily. I couldn't help but look back one last time to see tears dripping down my friend's defeated face.

_I'm sorry._

***

_Armin's POV_

I managed to find my way out of the mazes of the alleyways, trudging along the sidewalk back to Mikasa and Levi's apartment.

I had my own but Mikasa wouldn't let me return there, not even now. I suppose it's because it still contains all of Marco's belongings still, since I had begged her not to clean them out. So, now here I am living at my friend's apartment.

I walked up to the rather small building and began climbing up the numerous stairs until I reached floor three, our floor.

Letting myself in I took off my shoes and tied my hair back. I let out a long, shaky breath and went to the bathroom where I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked like an absolute mess, nose red, eyes puffy, remnant tear streaks still resting on my cheeks. I was not a pretty sight. Just thank gosh neither Mikasa or Levi are back yet from their shifts--

I suddenly heard the door open and two pairs of footsteps shuffle through. I cursed softly as I instantly turned on the sink and threw water all over my face, scrubbing at my eyes and willing the swelling to go down. I had no such luck however so I had to make do with putting on my glasses to cover up the puffy mess.

"Armin? You're already back?" I heard Mikasa's soft voice call out.

I cleared my throat before replying,"Y-yeah!"

"..." I could tell she knew something was wrong so I wasn't the least bit shocked when she burst through the bathroom doors not even a second later.

I watched as her eyes scanned my body, making sure I wasn't physically injured until her gaze froze on my face. There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Mikasa finally spoke up.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

I swallowed thickly, not sure what to say. On one hand I wanted to tell Mikasa everything, about how there was a guy chasing me, how Eren saved me, and how I finally got to see that idiot after so long but... On the other hand I understood why Eren wanted to keep our meeting a secret. Mikasa had just recently given up on searching for Eren that if I told her he was still close by I'm afraid she'll never stop looking for him this time.

"Armin? I'm waiting." Mikasa sounded more worried this time as she cupped my cheeks with her hands. They were cold but soft and soothing. They felt good...

...She's my best friend, so why am I debating with myself over this? I need to tell her.

I put my hands over Mikasa's and sighed softly.

"...I'll tell you everything... So you have to believe me, alright?"

"Of course." She answered immediately, her eyebrows furrowing together. "What's wrong?"

"I-I met with Eren today... Not on purpose or anything! I just... I was apparently being followed by this weird guy and Eren saved me... He brought me to a building and we talked a bit there..."

"...You... Met. You met with Eren?" Mikasa breathed out, her eyes widening. "Where is he now?! Is he safe?! Healthy?! Why didn't he come back with you--"

I felt tears run down my cheeks again as I wrapped my arms around Mikasa. It broke my heart to see how hurt she was by his not being here. I wish I could just fill up Eren's spot so she wouldn't be so lonely but I knew I never could. Mikasa had a reserved spot for Eren in her heart, and to hell with the person that tried to take it.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry Mikasa... I tried to get him to come back but... He says he really can't... He can't..." I stuttered through my tears. "But he... He says that he loves you and Levi."

"...Thank you, Armin, so... Don't cry anymore." I felt Mikasa put her hands on my shoulders as she pushed away from me a tiny bit to look me in the eyes.

A small, broken smile was set on her lips and I could see the hurt in her eyes. She wasn't crying but I could tell she wanted to, but she was trying to stay strong for my sake.

"...You can cry." I spoke softly through my tears. "You've been looking for him since day one and to not shed a tear this entire time... You can, you know. Not even you can keep this up." I cupped Mikasa's cheek and kissed her nose. I felt her breathing become ragged and I knew I was breaking through to her.

I smiled and stroked her cheek and my tears continued to flow. "You can let it go now." And that was her breaking point.

I held Mikasa in my arms as she sniffled and cried, all the while I couldn't help feeling a little relieved. After all this time she was finally able to release some of her anguish.

***

 

"So, what you're tell me is that you firstly left the base without telling anyone first and then proceeded to spy on your childhood friend. Then you realized some creep was after him and you saved him, okay. But what I don't get is that you decided to meet up with Armin after? Bra-fucking-vo, Eren."

I winced at Reiner's harsh words but I knew I shouldn't be too worried. He was just very overprotective and I know he doesn't like me going out alone. 

"...It's all fine, Reiner." I spoke up."My going out isn't a big deal at the moment. What I would like to know, however, is who the hell was the dude stalking Armin?"

A sigh left Reiner's lips and he shook his head.

"I'll tell Bert to do his research mumbo jumbo so you better be extra nice to him. Actually you should be being extra nice to me too so I expect a threesome in the near future."

I snorted, although I knew Reiner was actually being serious. It was quite amusing that he never joked around when it came to sex. When he asked for something sexual he was never joking.

"Well I suppose if Bert can find the guy I'll consider having a threesome." I smiled at Reiner and went up to the blonde man to wrap my arms around his neck. "So, until then, we can do something else to satisfy you, fair?"

Reiner inhaled a sharp breath and moved his hands to my ass, squeezing it slightly.

"You better be prepared, you tease."

I couldn't help but allow myself a chuckle.

"I always am." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

So sweet and soft... So addicting.

It's still not enough.

***

_Jean's POV_

It was three in the afternoon and I was just sitting at my desk when my personal phone rang. In all honesty, the last person I expected to call was Levi. After Eren had left the trio had sort of broken ties with me, I suppose it's because it's my fault he left.

I picked up the phone and was shocked to hear the words coming from the other line.

"Armin met with Eren." Levi's voice the same, cold pitch it always was.

"...Where?"

Ahh, now you see, I am a police man. That's right, in a short five years I managed to exceed in all of my classes and training and finally made it to where I am now. However, I did all of this for _him_. I'm doing all of this for Eren, in a foolish hope that I'll be able to protect him by being in the police force. I also thought my chances of finding him would be easier but that's proved unsuccessful until now.

"Armin was at the cafe but this guy was stalking him when he was on his way back home. He tried to run but he got confused and somehow bumped into Eren. Apparently Eren took him to an abandoned building where they talked a little."

"...I'm assuming he didn't come back... Did he?"

"He didn't. Which is why I need you to go search for him, it's not like you have a case or anything right now, right?" Levi's words were laced with venom and I internally flinched. He wasn't actually asking me, he was telling me that I don't have a case and that I need to find Eren, now.

"O-of course..." That's all I could say when Levi hung up and left me there stunned. I sighed and placed down my phone to look at the pictures I had on my desk. Naturally one of them was a picture of Eren and I, when he was happiest. I don't know how I could let something like this slip through my fingers. All I know is that, I'll be damned if I don't get it back.


End file.
